thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect Elcor
Name: Elcor Dice: 12D Dexterity: 1D+1 / 2D+2 Knowledge: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Mechanical: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Perception: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Strength: 2D+2 / 5D+1 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 6 / 8 Size: 2.38 - 2.85 m Weight: 305 - 680 kg Special Abilities: *'Body Language': Because elcor usually speak with other Elcor mostly through discreet body language, scents, and subvocalised infrasound, they have more difficulties communicating with other races, resulting in the low Perception Attribute. For this reason, Elcor usually state their emotion and/or state of mind at the beginning of each sentence. However, when dealing with other Elcor, these restrictions are not present and they gain a +2D bonus to Perception-based skills on such occasions. *'Slow Reactions': Even with VI assistance, Elcor are slow to react to a situation. They take a -2D penalty to Initiative tests. *'High Gravity Adaptation': Elcor are adapted to high gravity. As such, they do not suffer the penalties due to gravity forces that range from 0.5 G to 4.5 G. *'Tough Hide': An elcor’s gnarled hide provides them with a natural Plating providing a STR+2D physical resistance and a STR+1D energy resistance. *'Weapon Mounting': Due to their quadrupled nature, Elcor cannot hold weapons like other species. Instead, they mount weapons on their backs. Although it can be difficult to adapt some weapons, it allows them to fire far heavier weapons with far greater stability. The price of weapons is increased by 50% for an Elcor and the weapon’s weight is tripled, to account for the necessary equipment to make aiming and reloading possible for the Elcor. Elcor can also move while firing, without taking any penalties, so every time they make one attack action, they can also take one action to move (so an Elcor can effectively use two actions, or even a full-round action, performing any type of attack, and at the same time move two actions as well). Finally, Elcor use Mechanical rather than Dexterity for their shooting attacks, as they use targeting algorithms rather than manual aiming. For all other purposes, such as Two-Weapon Wielding or the time it takes to swap a weapon for another, consider the elcor is instead wielding the weapons (so he could only have two pistols mounted, or a single weapon that requires two hands to use). *'Armor': As one would expect, armor is hard to come by for Elcor. Not only does it need to be specifically designed for their physiology, it also requires substantially more material. Elcor armor costs 50% more than normal cost. Description: The elcor are a Citadel species native to the high-gravity world Dekuuna. They are massive creatures, standing on four muscular legs for increased stability. Elcor move slowly, an evolved response to an environment where a fall can be lethal. Elcor speech is heard by most species as a flat, ponderous monotone. Among themselves, scent, extremely slight body movements, and subvocalized infrasound convey shades of meaning that make a human smile seem as subtle as a fireworks display. Since their subtlety can lead to misunderstandings with other species, the elcor often go out of their way to clarify when they are being sarcastic, amused, or angry. Elcor evolved on a high-gravity world, making them slow, but incredibly strong. Their large, heavy bodies are incapable of moving quickly, but they possess a rather imposing stature and immense strength, as well as thick, tough skin. They move using all four limbs to support and balance their massive bodies. Given their method of communication, they likely have highly attuned olfactory senses and sophisticated scent glands. Like Earth's dinosaurs, prehistoric elcor travelled across Dekuuna in large tribal groups. These groups were likely led by the oldest and most experienced elcor. This may have later developed into the elcor culture of Elders, whose wisdom could keep the tribe safe provided they followed the correct guidance (see below). According to their ambassador, the elcor were just making their first forays into space travel when the asari made contact with them. With their help, the elcor discovered the closest mass relay and, within a single lifetime, had established a regular trade route to the Citadel. The elcor quickly became one of the more prominent species in Citadel space, though they still have to share an embassy with the volus. Elcor usually prefer to stay on their colonies rather than travel in space, which may be why few elcor are seen on the Citadel or on other worlds. Possibly because of their size or evolution in the open air, the elcor find the necessary confines of space travel uncomfortable. Evolving in a high-gravity environment where a fall could be lethal has made elcor psychology deeply cautious and conservative. Their culture is built on small, tight-knit groups, and their conservative nature means the elcor government is extremely stable. The elcor follow the recommendations of their Elders, who spend years poring over ancient records of jurisprudence to determine the precedent that should be followed in any given situation. The Elders record closely argued and minutely detailed instructions on what course to follow in any theoretical crisis. These are filed away in huge libraries of data discs and consulted at need. This makes elcor policies very predictable, provided one has done a great deal of research. The elcor economy is small, only slightly larger than the Alliance's, but extremely well developed. They see no point to rushing things, and are fond of making thorough, century-long development plans. They don't need to trade for any resource - they have all they require to supply their own needs, and trade only in finished goods. Any attempt to embargo their space would be fruitless. Because their slow, conservative psyche is not suitable for making the spur-of-the-moment decisions necessary in combat situations, the elcor rely on sophisticated VI combat systems. These war machines can choose between thousands of gambits developed and polished over centuries by elcor strategists. The slow speed and immense size of the elcor makes them easy targets. Fortunately, their durable hide allows them to shrug off most incoming fire. Elcor warriors don't carry small arms; their broad shoulders serve as a stable platform for the same size of weapons typically mounted on Alliance fighting vehicles. Personality: Elcor are deliberate and conservative. Physical Description: Elcor evolved on a high-gravity world, making them slow, but incredibly strong. Their large, heavy bodies are incapable of moving quickly, but they possess a rather imposing stature and immense strength, as well as thick, tough skin. They move using all four limbs to support and balance their massive bodies. Given their method of communication, they likely have highly attuned olfactory senses. Homeworld: Dekuuna Religion: Biotics: No mention of the biotic abilities. Example Names: Calyn, Petozi, Xeltan Source: *Mass Effect Wiki: Elcor *Mass Effect d20 RPG (pages 22-23) *thedemonapostle